vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Priest/Quests
These are discussions of the salient points of each Priest quest. This page contains Spoilers. If you want to figure these out on your own, do not read this page. While these are not step by step walkthroughs they do hit all the high points and give an outline to completion. Basics You start your priest-specific quest journey with the standard 1st-level "take this (object) to (early trainer)" quest. This quest is given when you complete the very first quest you are offered upon entering the game which you get from the NPC standing about 10 feet in front of you when the cinematic ends. When you turn in the first quest, the "go visit your trainer" quest will be offered to you. This quest shows a new player where the priest trainer is located in the starting area, so the quest description always has all the information you need. The Quests Level 6 The reward for this quest is an uncommon (green) robe with a small spirit bonus. Your first trainer (at whom you completed your 1st-level quest) will direct you to a trainer in a nearby town. This new trainer will instruct you to find a specific injured NPC, heal them with Lesser Heal (Rank 2), and grant them Power Word: Fortitude; in the case of Blood Elves, you must cast Power Word: Fortitude on the 6 Rangers in the Dead Scar. * ** * ** * ** * ** * Level 50 gives you a choice of one of three items: , , or . Your trainer will direct you to Azshara to speak with the furbolg Ogtinc who resides in the cliffs northeast of the Ruins of Eldarath. #Ogtinc will give you the quest to collect glands from Mosshoof Coursers there in Azshara. The drop rate of these glands is perhaps one in five to ten (Thottbot includes all the kills from people who do not have the quest, so shows a very low drop rate). #When you bring the glands to Ogtinc, he will give you a second quest to bring him an Ichor of Undeath. These are a common drop from undead mobs level 40 and higher. #When you provide the Ichor of Undeath to Ogtinc, he will give you the quest , which takes you into the Sunken Temple to kill Morphaz the dragon. Kill Morphaz, loot the Blood of Morphaz from his body, and return it to Ogtinc to choose your reward. Benediction / Anathema For the priest who reaches level 60, there is an epic quest. The reward for this epic class quest is a staff which can be used as either (holy-focused) or (shadow-focused). The quest requires the support of a large group for a trip into the Molten Core to obtain the item which starts the quest. drops from Majordomo Executus' chest, and drops from several elites, Lord Kazzak being one of them. For more information about the steps in this quest, see or the wowhealers.com forum entry about it. Category:Priests Category:Priest quests